


I Know You Do (Fictober (Submission)

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: T'Challa is more in tune with the habits of his love than she thinks.





	I Know You Do (Fictober (Submission)

Cassie is a person who enjoys her time to herself from time to time. Being with T’Challa meant being waited on hand and foot, given an ample amount of snuggles when he came home from his duties as king, and long conversations regard everything from current events to what they should have for dinner. 

But every once in a while, even with a wonderful partner at her side, Cassie wanted the peace and tranquility of silence and solitude. The evening, she had just that, since T’Challa had to be out later meeting with tribe leaders about their access to vibranium, hours spent in the mines, and how much should be distributed to outside countries and where. It was a lot on him, and he had been dreading this day, but Cassie encouraged him as best she could to keep a defeated mindset at bay.

Having the residence to herself, Cassie indulged a little more than normal on her favorite junk foods. T’Challa didn’t keep them out of the house, but he may not know exactly how much of a variety she kept since she had stashes hidden throughout their living area. T’Challa liked to eat clean, but he had his cheat days every once in a while. Cassie, however, believed in the TREAT YOSELF philosophy of living. 

Snapping off a block from her chocolate bar, Cassie brings the piece to her mouth, biting off a corner and letting it melt on her tongue. If she was going to get chocolate wasted, she was going to make it last. 

Cassie watched some documentary on the wine industry that had her captivated. All these rich people who did not know what else to do with their money but be bamboozled by sellers who claimed to have collections featuring bottles of wine from George Washington’s estate. Cassie was shook; at least T’Challa wasn’t frivolous with his funds like that. Like he’d want some dead white man’s last drink anyway, but still.

After that ended, Cassie got a little bored with her usual list of streaming options. She checked the time before pulling out her laptop to look up some options to pique her interests.

Cassie wasn’t a habitual watcher of x-rated films. She watched it less now than she had in the past; maybe it was because of T’Challa keeping her busy in that area, maybe she was outgrowing it, it could’ve been many reasons. But she found herself just wanting to watch them for entertainment value alone. If there’s a little plot before the main act, or even if it is straight into it, Cassie didn’t mind watching porn occasionally without needing to act on the eroticism.

One thing she loved about Wakanda was how there was plenty of actors that looked like her and men that were nice to look at without titles like ‘BBC dick plows teen’, and any other wretched examples under the same umbrella. There was no ‘Ebony’ section to find what she needed, with the majority being white women on Black men screaming operatically at just how much ‘Black cock’ is filling them.

Cassie pulled up a site that greeted her with all of the melanin starring performers she could want. She gets up to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine, before coming back to the couch to get comfortable. Scrolling through her options, she sees a a video with a man and woman that she finds mildly attractive. 

Pushing play, the scene opens up with the man eating out the woman on a lawn chair outside. Cassie sips a little as the scene progresses standardly: he eats her (enthusiastically), she reciprocates. The male actor moans as the woman takes him in her mouth and brushes her hair back, lightly thrusting her throat.

This was a good one for Cassie. She couldn’t stand when the guys were absolutely silent through almost the entire scene while the woman is going off like an alarm clock. The chemistry was pretty good between them, and there was even an air of care in pleasuring each other. 

The performers lay out on a couch as the woman sits on the man to begin to ride him. Their moans were orchestral as the harmonized in lustful bliss. Cassie is warmed from her drink and the erotic images in front of her, but sits comfortably to watch it play out.

There is a beep on the front entrance of their residence as the door slides open. T’Challa has arrived home. “Ahh, finally. Good evening, my love.”

Cassie sits up quickly, shutting her laptop closed, coughing out loud as the moans were still audible since she didn’t pause the scene before closing the top. Once the computer caught up with her actions, it finally went silent.

“Hi, T’Challa! You made it back safe! How were things?” Cassie asks, wiping some wine that spilled on her leg.

T’Challa doesn’t miss a beat as he peers at Cassie suspiciously. “It went well. How was your night?”

Cassie nods, trying to find her words. “It was good! Just sitting here…in silence…with my drink…”

T’Challa smirks walking over to sit back by her on the couch. “Is that so?” T’Challa leans over to kiss her. “Can I have some of the chocolate you have been overdosing on?”

Cassie tucks her lips as she digs for the candy behind her pillow. “Did you smell it?”

T’Challa digs in the wrapper, taking a bite. “Smell, taste, caught red handed. Which reminds me, I need to look something up…” T’Challa reaches for the laptop.

Cassie bats his hand away, picking it up swiftly away from him. “Uh, why don’t you use yours? It’s in the bedroom!”

T’Challa chuckles at her outburst. “Yours is closer. Why are you treating it like a bomb?”

“Because…it’s personal. Just let me login first-”

“WE have the same login, I can do that.”

“Well, let me save my work-”

“I had no intentions on closing it out.” T’Challa says as Cassie tries to her previous window quickly. 

“Look, sometimes, a lady just wants to unwind with her own inhibitions and-”

“I know you do. And I know what you were watching.” T’Challa says, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Cassie was frozen with embarrassment. “Oh God, how?”

T’Challa shrugs. “I’m not always asleep when you are on your phone at night in bed. I’ve been meaning to tell you to adjust the brightness when you do, by the way.”

Cassie hid her face, mortified. “Oh my…why didn’t you say anything?”

T’Challa shakes his head, giving her a half hug. “You are a grown woman. It’s not illegal for you to partake in that. I just wonder why you never watch it with me. Do you prefer it alone?”

Cassie taps his leg. “Ohh, not necessarily. I don’t want you to get an impression of me that I’m desiring other things besides you. Also, most guys watch it to get off, I mostly find it entertaining at the most.”

T’Challa nods. “Fair enough. Well so you know, I don’t mind it at all. You have no reason to hide it from me anymore. It’s cute, in an…odd way.”

Cassie laughs. “That is a little odd to say, but thanks?”

They sit quietly a moment. “Were you done looking or should I…” T’Challa motions his thumb to signal leaving.

“Oh, uh I mean I wasn’t done, but what? Do you want to see what it is?”

T’Challa leans back, laying his arm across the back of the couch. “Why not? Have at it!”

Cassie opens up the laptop, pulling up the scene as she snuggles next to him and pushes play. It begins at where she left off, the woman rides her partner to kingdom come.

T’Challa fidgets, scratching his beard and wiggling his legs, making Cassie notice.

“Are you good? Is this bothering you?”

T’Challa breaths in deeply looking to Cassie. “It’s just…I’ve had a long day….and I am a man…and I don’t feel much like just observing…”


End file.
